Team Seven's Got a New Teammate!
by Shadow in the Morgue
Summary: just like the title says!


**Disclaimer: The idea came from my friend, half the credit goes to her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" asked Sakura as they walked down the road.

"To get your new teammate." he replied.

"But, isn't there supposed to be only four people to a team?" asked Naruto.

"And it is only half way through the year... no where close to graduation." stated Sakura.

"So, you noticed. Apparently, they were too advanced for the academy so they decided to make them a shinobi early." said Kakashi. "I don't know who this student is or anything about them, so don't ask."

He turned around and walked into the Hokage's building. _I wonder why they put them with us, especially in the middle of the chunin exams... _Sakura pondered.

Naruto was digging his sandal into the dirt when it dawned on him. _Sasuke didn't even graduate early! He was the best in our class! I bet this kid could whoop his butt! Sweet!_

"Kakashi. You're here for your new teammate, aren't you?" said the Third Hokage as he placed his hat on his desk. Kakashi nodded his head and the Hokage pulled a scroll from his top drawer and sat it on the desk before Kakashi. Kakashi picked it up and pulled at the sticky seal. He scanned over the writing and stopped at the special traits. It read _Sharingan._

He looked at him confused. "Is this another Uchiha kid?"

The Hokage folded his hands in front of his mouth and gave Kakashi a stern look. "As a matter of fact... She is."

"How is that possible? Sasuke and Itachi...! Do you think Itachi...?!" said Kakashi as he gripped the scroll tighter.

"We are not sure, but as you can see, she does not go by her birth name. Meruko Takaya (**AN: this is the name of another person in another fanfic of mine. It's just a coinky- dink!**) is what she calls herself. Here is a photo of her." said the Hokage as he handed Kakashi a photo. Kakashi looked down at it. There stood a girl with a serious expression on her face. Her hair was a deep purple and there were a few streaks of silver in the front. Her left eye was covered. Her eyes were the same shade of purple as her hair, but they were in their sharingan state. Her shirt was a grey, sleeveless midrift. On her arms were grey arm warmers that reached her elbows. She had her head band wrapped around her waist and below it was a pair of black short shorts. Hanging from her belt loops were several different kinds of shuriken. From just above her knees to her ankles was bandages. On her feet a pair of black sandals.

"She looks serious in this picture, but she's more like Naruto than anything else." continued the Hokage.

"Wonderful..." sighed Kakashi as he placed the photo back on the desk.

"She's serious when it comes to trainning, though! I should know, I trainned her for a while until we decided that your team would be the best for her." stated the Hokage.

"I see. So, where is she?" asked Kakashi.

"She should be on her way now."

"Who said it was a boy, Naruto?" shouted Sakura.

"No one, but it has to be! There's no way a _girl_ could be that strong!" replied Naruto as he flexed his ams in her face.

They were interrupted by a girl with purple hair walking in between them.

"Rude, much?" said Sakuro.

The girl continued to walk with her face towards the crowd but she put her hand to her shuriken covered belt loop.

"Looking for a fight?" asked Naruto as he grabbed a couple of shuriken.

She lifted her face up but her eyes were covered by her silver steaked bangs. "No thanks, just goin' to see the Old Man."

"Not if we can help it!" yelled Naruto as he raced towards her.

She dodged the attack and flipped into the tree above them. She took a star shuriken off of her belt loop and squeezed it in her palm. Blood began to trickle from her hand. "Nice try, Blondie!" she said as she smacked her hand to the tree and made a hand sign. The star in her hand began to glow blue and grew to the size of a windmill shuriken. She threw it into the air and it stopped in the middle of the sky. Several different kinds of shuriken appeared below it. "Rain of shuriken!" she said and the star began to turn while the shuriken fell to the ground.

The three had dodged it pretty easily. When the shuriken stopped falling, they looked up to where the girl had been. She wasn't there. There was a flash of silver and they were trapped in a net made completely out of chakra.

The door was suddenly kicked down and the two men quickly got to their feet. Where the door once was, stood the girl from the picture.

"Yo, Old Man! You might want to pick your gaurds out a little better!" shouted the girl.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, this is your new teammate, Meruko Takaya." said the Hokage as he sat back into his seat. "Meruko, the kids you just bagged are your new teammates. The blonde one is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl is Sakura Haruno. And the other boy is Sasuke Uchiha."

_Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha. This is the kid Pop was talking about? _thought Meruko. She made a hand sign and the net disappeared. "Howdy!"


End file.
